Jigglypuff's Sweet Talking
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Jigglypuff has a sweet obsession... and it causes some of the Smashers to question whether or not she is normal. Given that this is Super Smash Bros. we're talking about, definitely not.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with it on the battlefield, overlooking the huge mountains and grassy plains, as well as the big salty ocean towards the northeastern direction. It was a nice night... to get down and funky.

"Ooh, how I love you so much..." Jigglypuff stated as she had the bedroom eyes, being in the small garden on the mansion's eastern side in the front. "You're so irresistible... and yummy..."

Luigi chuckled as he wiggled his mustache, hearing Jigglypuff's adorable voice. "Well, yes, I am a sexy beast-a..."

"Aww, I just want to put you inside me!" Jigglypuff remarked as she raised her short, puffy arms. "Like, all the way in my puffy body!"

Luigi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "G-goodness, shouldn't we slow down first?"

"Yeah... taking it in nice and easy is better than forcing it. I guess I should calm down and just let you slide in with no problem..." Jigglypuff commented as she opened her eyes.

Luigi smirked as he cracked his knuckles, looming over Jigglypuff in a dominating position. "Well, time for me to work my magic..."

"I wasn't talking to you, dipshit." Jigglypuff growled as she glared at Luigi, pointing to a vanilla cupcake. "I was talking to the cupcake!"

Luigi's eyes shrunk in shock as he couldn't believe what has happened. Jigglypuff was flirting with a cupcake the entire time.

A fucking cupcake. And being the idiot that he was, Luigi thought Jigglypuff wanted to be done in the butt.

"Oh... _mamma mia..._" Luigi admitted as he tilted his green cap down, rushing into the Smash Mansion as he felt completely embarrassed.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes as she kept smooth talking to the cupcake. Silver The Hedgehog, The gray colored robot R.O.B., and Dark Pit all headed back into the mansion as they noticed Jigglypuff's weird behavior.

"...Is Jigglypuff trying to get hooked with that cupcake?" Silver gawked in disbelief.

The Robotic Operation Buddy nodded his robotic head as he lowered his mechanical arms. "It seems like it. It's always Jigglypuff who's in the mood for this kind of stuff."

"Well just seeing it makes me fucking sick." Dark Pit remarked as he folded his arms in his typical edgy manner, with all three heading inside as Jigglypuff finally began eating that cupcake.


	2. Chapter 2

Jigglypuff was humming as she was making some donuts in her private room within the Smash Mansion, with Pit walking by as he heard Jigglypuff talking to herself, being nearby the doorway.

"Ooh, baby... you definitely are looking fine today!' Jigglypuff loudly exclaimed as she held a chocolate donut in her hands.

Pit's eyes widened a bit as he slightly blushed, flapping his white colored wings as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, having been stopped in his tracks by Jigglypuff's comment. "R-really!? W-well, that is a nice generalization..."

"Mmm, yup. So nice, and round. Makes me wanna stick it in ya!" Jigglypuff giggled as she closed her eyes, glancing at the donuts with holes in them.

Pit's blush got wider as he slapped his hands on his face. "N-now let's not get carried away! My butt may be a bit big, but it's not for sticking things in me!"

"Yeah, you're so fluffy, and circular. I am definitely gonna enjoy you coming in!" Jigglypuff remarked as she spun around with a jelly filled donut.

Pit placed his hands on his face as he felt conflicted, shaking his head. "Ugh, you're making me melt, Jigglypuff! Just admit it!" He then ran into the room, pointing at Jigglypuff. "You want to fuck me, even though I'm a guy!"

"...what the hell is wrong with you?" Jigglypuff remarked as she slapped Pit across the face several times, puffing up her cheeks as she glared at Pit. "I wasn't referring to you, at all!"

"...So..." Pit remarked, glancing at his butt in tight black short spats as he let out a cute little poot, turning back to Jigglypuff. "You don't want to do me in the rear?"

"**_No!_**" Jigglypuff bellowed as she became huge, pushing Pit out of the room as she slammed her door closed, with Pit landing on his butt as he blinked, feeling embarrassed, with Dark Pit laughing as he pointed at Pit.

"You're an embarrassment to nature, do you know that?" Dark Pit stated in a jackass tone, with Pit sighing as he just shook his head, Dark Pit continuing to mock the white winged angel. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm concerned about Jigglypuff." Silver The Hedgehog commented as he was talking with R.O.B., who nodded his head in agreement.

"Why? What did she do that could make you feel so disturbed?" Lucina asked as she approached the two, wrapping her arms around the back of her head.

"Well for one thing, she keeps talking about sweets in... the most naughty ways." R.O.B. pointed out as he lowered his robot arms.

Lucina lowered her eyes with a smirk. "I don't believe you."

Looking at each other, Silver and R.O.B. sighed as they turned to the female blue haired swordsman.

"Well then, go into her room and see for yourself." Silver stated as he and R.O.B. kept heading down the hallway.

Lucina squinted as she just shook her head, turning around to see Dark Pit walking past her to the lounge. "Hey Pittoo, is the thing I'm hearing about Jigglypuff true?"

"In that she has a thing for wanting to fuck sweets?" Dark Pit scoffed while rolling his eyes, his arms folded as he nodded his head. "Of course. Go check her out if you don't believe me."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Lucina spotted Jigglypuff in the giant laundry room, spotting the pink puffball with ears talking to a cinnamon roll.<p>

"Mmm hmm... I wanna roll you into me so bad!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she licked her lips together.

Lucina's eyes lit up a bit as she wasn't sure what to make of Jigglypuff's statement, listening closely as she heard Jigglypuff continue to talk.

"Just cinnamon down to my level, baby. The way you'll feel in me will be too good to just roll away from..." Jigglypuff stated as she took a sniff of the cinnamon roll, rolling her eyes to the back of her head in delight. "Ah, yes..."

Blushing, Lucina headed out of the laundry room, shocked at how dirty Jigglypuff sounded as she shook her head in disbelief, with Jigglypuff slowly munching on the cinnamon roll, unaware that she was being spied on.

"Goodness, they were right about her..." Lucina gawked as she kept heading down the hallway, wanting to alert her other friends about Jigglypuff.


End file.
